explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero Worship
'' |image= |series= |production=40275-211 |producer(s)= |story=Hilary J. Bader |script=Joe Menosky |director=Patrick Stewart |imdbref=tt0708727 |guests=Joshua Harris as Timothy, Harley Venton as Hutchinson |previous_production=New Ground |next_production=Violations |episode=TNG S05E11 |airdate=27 January 1992 |previous_release=New Ground |next_release=Violations |story_date(s)=45397.3 (2368) |previous_story=New Ground |next_story=Violations }} =Summary= The Enterprise is sent to check on the missing USS Vico, a research ship sent to explore the interior of a Black Cluster – the remains of hundreds of protostars. The cluster generates gravitational tidal waves that are capable of buffeting a starship, but pose no real danger. Data finds a lone survivor among the wreckage of the Vico, a boy names Timothy, who tells his rescuer an alien vessal destroyed the ship. The evidence soon indicates otherwise, however, and Troi urges Data to foster his friendship with the boy, to get the real story. Timothy, meanwhile, is so impressed by Data that he takes to mimicking the android. Picard orders his ship into the cluster, to further investigate the Vico's demise, whereupon the shockwaves suprisinglygrow more intense. The captain urges Timothy to recall what he can of his ship's destruction, but the boy steadfastly refuses to change his story of alien invaders, until Data tells him androids do not lie. Timothy then breaks down, and says he destroyed the Vico by accidentally touching a console. Incredulous, Picard, Troi and Data convince him that cannot be, and that his action was just a coincidence. Timothy has trouble believing them, however, especially when he hears more and more power being ordered to shields; he tells Data his ship did the same thing. As a huge wave approaches the Enterprise, Data finally realises that all shields should actually be lowered; they're magnifying the wave effect. Timothy decides to drop his android act, but he and Data vow to stay friends anyway. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # The away team being able to operate consoles on the Vico that require a user clearance code. The current codes could have been transmitted on a secure frequency alongside the search orders. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, July 26, 2001 - 4:27 am: How much time has passed from the Vico being smashed and the Enterprise finding her? Presumably, Timothy has been trapped under that beam since it happened, but I don't recall hearing Dr. Crusher saying that Timothy had suffered from dehydration. The script states contact with the Vico was lost two days earlier, but that could have been due to the effects of the cluster, with the damage occuring much later, but before the Enterprise arrived. # Data tells La Forge and Riker to beam back to the Enterprise, because lifting the beam may start the collapse of the ship. Later, in Picard's Stardate, Picard says that they have done a thorough search of the ship for survivors. Shouldn't this thorough search have been done before Data lifted the beam and risked the integrity ot the ship? Have Crusher beam over, she can examine Timothy and make sure he is stable while the search teams examine the rest of the ship. There is enough time after Data's comment and Picard's log entry for the search. In any case, it is more important to get Timothy to Enterprise to be checked over.. # Data tells Timothy that his service record does not warrant his being Captain, but in Redemption Part 2 he thought that he deserved to captain one of the ships in the blockade, he is third in command of the Enterprise and he has been in Starfleet for more than 20 years. So what exactly is wrong with his record? The fact that he is an android? Data is primarily a science officer. # Don't you think that the last wave should have rocked the Enterprise just a little bit more than it did, considering that Picard dropped the shields at the last moment? The power in the wave dropped to nothing because, with the shields down, there was practically nothing for it to amplify. # Wouldn't sending probes into an unexplored nebula be a smarter thing to do than just take a ship in? A probe may not survive long enough to finish recording and transmitting it's findings. # MarkN on Wednesday, July 23, 2003 - 10:00 pm: I liked how despite the extensive damage the Vico took its computer could still generate life support and gravity just fine. Probably either back up systems, or external support from Enterprise. Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation